Rocky and Calm Adventures
by SwirlySabsana
Summary: Ganondorf's and Link was battling, when something unusual happens. Ganon have a girl, who he asks to kill Link. This is just how it started.
1. Chapter 1: How Everything Started

The room was very dungeon-like, although it was on the first floor. The walls were made of stone. and the white candles, shining the fire so dimly, were the only source of light. There was Link, the hero dressed in green, fighting Ganondorf. Ganondorf had dark colored armor on, with orange hair and green skin. Puddles of blood were stepped in, and Link didn't know it was blood. The sword was still tight in his hands as he tried to aim for Ganondorf's head. Ganondorf dodged it and stepped back. He dropped his sword. His eyes were arched, hands were clutched, nose was making stream, and teeth were clutched. Light was around him. Then, he turned into his true demon self, a more aggressive Ganon. He look like he was about to punch. Ganon aim for Link's face; Link ducked. Ganon aimed for his stomach, Link ran to his right.

"Miku!" Ganon yelled.

This aqua haired girl with twin ponytails came down. It felt like time was frozen. Her light gray shirt with a tie, skirt with lights on them, her detached sleeves with a device on them, a belt on her skirt, and thighhigh boots. And, she looked like she was Link's age. Ganon picked up his sword and handled it to this _Miku_. Her eyes litten.

"Get him." he commanded.

The girl was crying, holding back her cries. The tears only came at a slower pace, rolling down her cheeks. She must've been kidnapped. She ran to Link and started pushing to sword to him, without looking up. Dodging the hits, Link looked around for a exit. Ganon and several other guards had these threatening, bizarre looking machines aimed at them.

 _Miku_ accidentally aim for his heart; Link intsinctly sliced her right side. Ganon and his guards left. She leaned there, cover the cut. Blood was on her hands.

Feeling regret, Link bust toward a random door that led into a hallway. The hallway was blurred. He found an empty room and ran in. Link saw a familiar fairy at the window, Proxi.

"Go out there and help her. You're a very courageous guy."

Link sighed.

"Fight through it and make it up."

Link just nodded. "You're right, thinking about it." Link thought, "Something happened to her by now I need to go back."

They walk out. Proxi spun around. "Look on the right, I'll look on the left."

Link went. The first room was just as empty as the room they're were in. The second room, empty. Third room, empty. Fourth room, empty.

"She's nowhere." Proxi said. Link pointed to the stairs. "Let's go."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They're upstairs, downstairs could be seen. There was only one room, in the far left.

They started running. Link was for a surprise, when he opened the door.

Miku was laying down in the dark room. As Link opened the door, it became more visible that she was chained up. Link stepped in; Proxi followed. Her wrist were chained to the bed: her ankles were chained to the bed, he stomach was chained to the bed, a chain was wrapped around the bottom of her breast, her thighs were chained to the bed, and her arms were chained to the bed. It was obvious that she couldn't move. Her shirt was zipped down and her skirt was falling down with a belt laying next to her.

"Footsteps." Proxi said. Link heard them too. He faced the door to see who it is. It was Ganondorf in human form. He pointed his sword to Link's neck. Link sliced him in half. Ganondorf exploded with light covering it. Link used his sword to cut the chains. With one hit, Miku was free. She sat up.

"Sorry for cutting you and running away." Link said, "I felt really bad for doing that."

"It's alright, no hard feelings." Miku respond, "We were held at gunpoint."

" _Gunpoint_?"

"Yeah, they had guns. And, Ganondorf patched my cut up. There's snitches there, but I'm thankful I'm alive."

"Are you okay walking?"

Miku just got up, but she leaned to her right side. Link picked her up and walked out.

She blushed and asked, "Link, what are you doing?"

Link tried to grin, "I don't want you walking when you just had snitches, your insides could bust."

"Alrighty"

"You're light, are you okay."

"Anime-like girls and boys are lighter."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Zelda's Help

The sun was setting, making the sky a beautiful orange and pink. Link carried her to a populated and familiar place, Hyrule Castle Town. There were shops and fellow hrylian shoppers. The stores were small, though. Link stopped.

"I'm going to look for a potion here," Link said, "Oh wait, almost everyone's a hrylian. I don't know anything about this medical stuff, so I don't know about buying you that potion."

Miku stroked her pointer finger on his right ear from his head to his ear tip and asked, "Is it because of your huge ears?"

"Difference is bigger." Link answered, "How did you get here?" He continued walking.

"I don't remember. I just remember sleeping in my room and waking up in a dungeon." Miku respond, trying not to laugh.

Link felt like asking more, getting suspicious of Ganondorf. But out of politeness, he didn't. "Um... alright."

Miku sighed then asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't stand up and you felt bad when you injured me."

"You were scared. Remember that conversation?"

 _"It's alright, no hard feelings." Miku respond, "We were held at gunpoint."_ _"_

 _Gunpoint?"_ _"_

 _Yeah, they had guns..."_

By the time they were out of town; the sky was dark, there was a full moon, and Miku's outfit started to glow. The moon was shinning on them, making Miku stand out even more. Her hair turned got brighter and she didn't notice Link staring at her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Link and Miku got to Hryule Castle, the bridge, over the water onto the castle on the island, was about to go up and close. Link, with Miku still in his arms, ran over the bridge and slide toward the 1ft opening through the door.

"We barely made it." Miku claims.

"Yup." Link agreed.

"I wanna sit here, until I'm ready."

"Are you sure, you can stand when you need to?"

"Yeah, the snitches are just covering that cut."

Then, a tough-looking guard. His skin was peach and his face was red. He looked mad. The man stomps towards them, not considering that the princess may be asleep.

"Who are you two?" he said in a serious yet threatening tone.

"I'm Miku, a Vocaloid."

"Hm Hm" he nodded.

"He's Link, he can't talk."

"Uh-Uh" the guard made a I'm-not-falling-for-this face.

"Hero chosen by the goddesses."

"Ya making this up. Leave or you're going to jail."

"The jail's all the way in Windfall Island."

"I don't give a damn how far it is."

Link had his hand over his mouth, hiding the fact that he had his mouth dropped. Jail? Zelda hiring a guard with such foul language?

The guard saw Link and slowly walked towards him. He wasn't far, so it didn't take long before they were face to face. "Speak." the guard said.

Miku heard chains dangling, when she heard footsteps. Link heard a familiar voice groaning. They both then saw the princess. She was walking so slow, Link and Miku could see her in her a blue nightgown. Zelda. Zelda began running down the stairs. Her blue eyes actually looked dark.

"Rum, you naive idiot!" she yelled, "I told you, you need to study Hryule, but you still think you know everything. And, with that foul language-"

"Foul Language?!" the guard yelled.

"Yup, you're fired."

"What?!"

"Leave at once or you will be the one jailed!"

The naive ex-guard finally stormed out, yelling curse words on the way. Link stared at Zelda; Miku was upset.

Zelda sighed and her eyes brighter, "I'm guessing you want an explanation?"

"Yes." Miku said immediately. Link shocked his head.

"That one guard who was always sleepy quit, so I hired a new one. He was impatient and didn't do his studies. This was the last straw. Now, come. What did you want me for?"

"Who would quit being a service to royalty?"

"Is that relevant?"

They then went huge stairs into the wide hallway. The hallways had brown painted walls with picture and painting of Hryule in frames. When Miku felt the hard, wood floor, she looked at the ground and saw the Zelda was barefeet.

She stopped at the door with a triforce on it. "Come." Zelda said. They went into her room. It was a typical mansion room with wood floor, expect her bed frame was made of gold.

She opened her drawer and pulled out two potions. "Link, sit her on my bed." Zelda commanded. Link did as told. The duo felt her soft bed, not made. Zelda probably rushed down hearing the guard threating arrest. Zelda was finished with a small bottle with a pink liquid and a big bottle with a blue liquid.

Miku grinned but sighed and said, "Look, Ganondorf put snitches in me to patch it up. I'll explain that later."

"These potions will cure that." Zelda pointed out. "You see, the pink one makes you able to walk right away and the snitches will vanish with your organs the way they were before."

"But?"

"You will have pain, until my magic is done."

"How long?"

"Weeks or months. And, the blue one will make you feel no pain."

"Alright-"

"There's more. You will have snitches for life and you'll have to take things easy, can't do much anymore. Can't make the snitches bust."

"I'll take the pink one." Miku said. Zelda gave her the pink bottle. She drank it. "This is too strong; I'm not drinking this all at once."

Zelda smiled, "That one sip is all you'll need.

She turned around and saw Link still sitting on the bed. Zelda grabbed Link's arm. "I need to talk to you" she said, dragging him out into the hallway. Link closed the door behind him.

"I heard you talking to Miku downstairs. Why can't you talk to anyone else? Do the words not come out?"

"Yes." Link said.

"Did the words finally come out with her?"

"Yes." Link said.

"Let's go back. You guys don't have to explain. I felt like you still don't know what went on."

They walked back to the Miku laying down on the bed holding her sides.

* * *

I finally did it! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote on Fanficton and my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3: In The Kokiri Forest

Link woke up. He was on Zelda's bed with all four layers of sheets and blankets on him. Link's first thought was: _Wh_ _ere did the princess sleep?_ He looked next to him; Miku just woke up.

"Morning~" Miku sung. She stopped after realizing that Link wasn't her boyfriend...yet. "Oh, sorry." she said immediately afterwards.

There was a knock on the door. Zelda walked in with her usual white dress and purple top. Miku was focused on the symbol on her dress, it's the same design as Link's shield.

"It was night," Zelda started, "and I didn't want Miku to sleep in the woods. That's no place for a lady."

Miku smiled, "Thanks. But if I will cause trouble, I best leave."

"No, you're fine. I was in the kitchen cooking toast, you want me make you some?"

"Yes, thanks again."

"Your Welcome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three were sitting at the huge, fancy dining room table was toast on their plates. Link's and Zelda had syrup; Miku's didn't. She was taking a little bite of toast at a time.

"Miku, have you loss your appetite?" Zelda asked.

"I don't eat much; I have a small stomach." Miku answered.

"So...um.."

"I feel the need to tell you what happened yesterday."

"I'm listening."

"I was in Ganondorf's dungeon. He came down and dragged me upstairs to his room."

"And,"

"He locked the door with just the spring onion I had."

"It was a snack you had?"

"Yes, it was mine. He said in these exact words: 'When I call your name, you better come to me.'"

"What about Link?"

Link stopped eating, "Huh?" he asked so soft, it's barely heard.

Miku smiled so brightly then got serious real quickly, "Hours later, when I ate all of the onion. I heard fighting downstairs. I heard Ganon's screams and then his swings. He called my name. I came down."

"I think I get the rest." Zelda exclaimed.

"Yes, but please princess. We battled, Link cut me and Ganondorf took me back to the room. He fixed my cut by putting in the snitches I had. Then, of course, Link came."

"I feel like you're hiding something, but I'll let you tell me at your own time."

"Thank you for hearing me out, Princess."

"Oh." Zelda giggled, "Just call me Zelda."

They finished their food. Link stood up. Zelda walked out and said, "May you leave now. Just come back, when night rolls around." Link smiled and Miku smiled back.

"May I take you somewhere?" Link asked.

"Sure, I trust you." Miku replied.

And, of they went out the door, over the castle bridge. The sun was fully in the sky.

"Afternoon?" Link asked, "We woke up that late?"

"I'm used to it." Miku smirked.

Miku held Link's hand and started walking; Link caught up and was now leading her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The duo arrived to a forest. The trees were thin but tall and strong, and the fog made the atmosphere green. There were houses, a tiny shop in the distance, and little people who she heard were ageless. Miku heard birds chirping, it relaxed her a little bit. Link sat next to the nearest tree and leaned on it; Miku did the same.

"Would you feel comfortable telling me about yesterday?" Link asked, "Oh, sorry. You said you didn't, right?"

"Actually, I didn't want to, but had to tell someone. I couldn't wait til a good time, but now here it goes."

"So, what happened when I chickened out."

Miku's expression got cheerful, "Oh Link, stop it". Her face then got serious again.

"I'm serious, but I'm listening."

"Everything else was in detail. But when Ganondorf snitched me, it was way more painful than I said it was. It was an undescribable, intense pain. I was crying, but Ganondorf handgagged me. Burning pain and stabbing pain combined is something you don't want to experience, Link!" Tears rolled down Miku's face at the thought. It was like a fountain from her eyes.

"Calm down. Deep breaths." Link said, hugging Miku.

Miku cried softer,"It's a weird feeling when your organs are being dragged by a string, and it hurts like heck when a needle goes through them"

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm over that." Miku said, letting go of him. "Because, after that, he tied me up with this creepy smirk on his face."

"I saw. It looked tight, when I went to cut them."

"I was too weak and too scared to fight him. He said he wanted to have sex with me while stripping me"

"Was it that direct?"

"No. He said he wanted to, 'f*k' me"

"That's why your skirt was down and your shirt zipper was unzipped."

"Yes." Miku was blushing out of embarrassment but she continued, "He stopped when he realized he forgot a gag. And then you came."

Link's was shock, his mouth dropped and his pupils shrunken. Link was frantic was his voice, but stuttered, "So, if I haven't been there-"

"I would've been raped."

"Wow? I...mean... that's..um.."

"So, thank you." Miku finally said, cuddling Link. Cuddling turned into tight, warm hugging. "Aw, you have a turtleneck. Sorry, if you having no idea what it means turns you off. But, this news will make that up. You won't be getting hickeys, because your neck is covered. I'll just go up here."

Leaves started to fall on them. Everything else was blocked out, like they're an another universe. Miku kissed under Link's chin instead. Link was confused, but wanted more. He grabbed Miku by her messy hair and pulled her to his mouth. Their tongues touch. Miku was playing with Link's tongue. Moments later, Link sucked Miku's tongue. Miku moaned, slightly muffed by Link's lips. Saliva was now pleasant. The kiss continued...until they were caught.

"Link?" a little girl asked "Who is she?"

"Who are you?" Miku asked back.

"I am a citizen of the Kokiri Forest. Legendary Hero? Kissing?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm keeping this memory for myself. You too would make a good couple."

"Thank you?"

"Okay, bye."

"Later."

Link pulled Miku deeper into the trees. It was foggy, the two can barely see each other.

"Oh my god," Miku squeaked, "A child caught us. Why didn't she have the huge ears, they were elf ears instead?"

"She may not even be a little kid." Link said. Before Miku could ask what he meant, Link continued, "They're Kokiri. They are ageless."

"Oh." Miku replied, "Well, I wanted to get out of here, out of Kokiri and out of Hryule."


	4. Chapter 4: Turn Of Events

The duo were now back in Hryule Castle Town. It was nighttimes. Stores were turning off their bright lights and taking off their door signs to close.

Link saw what looks like to be a jewelry store that's closed, with its huge sign with the word _Jewelry_ on it. Link held Miku's hand and ran towards the door. The store owner saw them and immediately went back inside to open the store. Link was already at the door as he dragged Miku in.

Her eyes lid up. There were many gorgeous jewels, from shiny rubies to pure diamond safely on shelves and the corner. Miku went towards the window to see the displays. The owner was behind the wooden corner. There was a sparkling green emerald necklace made of gold, and a dull blue ruby ring probably dull from being dusty.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Link pointed to the necklace.

"100 rubees." the owner said.

Link went into his pocket and give the only rubees he had left, 100 rubees.

"Here." the owner give him the necklace.

Link immediately hid it. He walked over to Miku and poked her shoulder. Miku followed Link out the door.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was late when they arrived at Hryule Plains. It was grass straight out with occasional trees shattered out. The marshmallow white, full moon could be seen bright in the sky, with tiny stars accompanying it. They sat on the grass and crawled to the nearest tree, which was close. The tree was small but wide.

"Miku," Link said.

"Huh?" Miku replied instinctly.

"I wanna give you a little something, a gift." Link finished, handing her the necklace.

"Thank you so much!" Miku said, smiling big.

She put it on. The green necklace blends her aqua hair and the gold chain blends her grey shirt. She looked dazzling in that necklace.

"Do you have a pocket?" Link asked.

"No, and I'm fine." Miku answered.

"Okay."

"Goodnight, bae."

Link blushed, "Did you just call me _bae_?"

Miku was asleep. She look so beautiful and peaceful with her eyes closed.

Link sighed, "Goodnight, cutie."

Hours later, there was a pink and yellow sunrise over the couple of thin trees up ahead.

Link woke up slowly. When he sat up he was rubbing his left eye. Link hesitated and looking at Miku sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up." he said, shaking her.

Miku opened her eyes and sat up leaning on her arm.

"We got to tell Princess Zedla about yesterday." Link said.

Miku was confused, still half asleep. "What happened yesterday?" she asked. Then, I hit her. She suddenly remembered the necklace and _the kiss_. "Oh yeah. Uh oh."

"Yeah."

Link and Miku get up and ran to the castle that was just a hundred yards away. Dirt was on their boots from taking each step hard. Link was sweating; Miku was breathing heavy but they kept running.

When the two arrive, the bridge door was already down. Link and Miku crossed without hesitation. Zedla was at the door. She got out of the way for the duo to storm in.

"Good Morning, Princess." Miku greeted.

Zelda smirked, "I know. I was spying on you with Sheik." Miku and Link's faces turned apple red.

"Now, princess."

"Hm," Zedla replied, "I'm happy because I knew you two had a crush on each other, but upset because I liked Link too."

A guard, at the door, was eavesdropping. "Threesome!" he yelled. Zelda turned around and glared at home with dead, cold blue eyes. "Sorry, your majesty."

Zelda turned back to Miku, "Miku, would you mind being friendzoned?"

Miku pouted, "He's mine. You had your chances."

"Link," Zelda said, she made eye contact with Link, "choose me or Miku."

Overwhelmed Link ran out the castle at supersonic speed.

* * *

Okay, unusually short chapter for this story. But as you can see, things turned around too quickly.


End file.
